


Querida Janet

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Querida Janet,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Isso é uma bobagem e não entendo como isso deveria ajudar. Não estou escrevendo para você, você não vai ler isso porque está morta. Você está morta e isso não importa.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querida Janet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Janet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132928) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



_Querida Janet,_

_Isso é uma bobagem e não entendo como isso deveria ajudar. Não estou escrevendo para você, você não vai ler isso porque está morta. Você está morta e isso não importa. Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para me sentir melhor com relação a isso. Escrever uma carta não vai acabar com o meu luto, isso não vai ajudar. O que eu deveria te dizer?_

_Queria que você não tivesse morrido. Você não deveria ter estado lá. Você não deveria ter morrido uma morte tão sem sentido. Não é justo._

_Não importa, porque não posso te dizer nada disso, e não posso mudar o que aconteceu._

_Samantha Carter_

_\---_

_Querida Janet,_

_Menti hoje no trabalho. Nós deveríamos escrever uma carta para nos ajudar a lidar com a sua morte, mas não podia arriscar escrever meus verdadeiros sentimentos e deixar alguém os ler. Será que foi por isso que não funcionou? Fico pensando que eu devo para você tentar fazer isso direito. Então é o que estou fazendo, mas ainda não entendo porquê. Vou queimar essa carta assim que terminar, então você não precisa se preocupar com os riscos. Não que você possa se preocupar com alguma coisa, já que você morreu._

_Tem tanta coisa que eu me arrependo te não te dizer, e algumas coisas que gostaria de ter dito com mais frequência. Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto. Não disse isso o bastante. Te amo, e deveria ter lutado por você. Nunca deveria ter decidido que você não valia o risco para a minha carreira porque você valia. Você valia isso e muito mais. Sinto muito por ter precisado perder você para perceber isso, mas você era a melhor coisa na minha vida._

_Eu contei para Cass. Achei que ela deveria ouvir de mim. Ela chorou nos meus braços, e eu chorei também. E então ela me disse que sabia sobre nós. Que você nunca contou para ela, mas que ela sabia, e não conseguia entender porque nos separamos. Pensando sobre isso, também não consigo entender. Não consigo entender a lógica que nos levou a decidir que não queríamos mais viver daquele jeito._

_Agora que você partiu, percebi que faria qualquer coisa para te ver de novo, e sempre vou me arrepender de ter desperdiçado os últimos meses da sua vida. Te amo, e me arrependo de cada momento da minha vida que não passei provando isso para você._

_Para sempre sua,  
Sam_

_\---_

_Querida Janet_

_Não chorei hoje, mas a dor ainda está aqui. Temo que sempre vá estar, mas a vida continua. Tenho que continuar trabalhando, se não tiver o trabalho, não tenho mais nada. Não posso deixar nenhum dos nossos colegas saber o quanto estou sofrendo, tenho que estar de luto por uma amiga, não uma ex-namorada. Apesar de que você também era isso, minha amiga, você sempre foi minha amiga, independente de todo o resto._

_Não sei se escrever a outra carta ajudou ou não, mas isso me faz sentir conectada com você, de um modo que não estou mais. Não quero perder essa conexão. Não estou pronta para não te ter na minha vida._

_É tão estranho ter fazer um exame sem você aqui. Tem algo fundamentalmente errado com isso. É só um detalhe, mas dói como reabrir a ferida. Gostaria de não ter que ser lembrada da sua ausência assim. Gostaria de poder esquecer, e então me odeio por desejar isso. Te amo tanto, não quero perder isso._

_Para sempre sua,  
Sam_

_\---_

_Querida Janet,_

_Sinto a sua falta, sinto falta do jeito como podia conversar com você de um modo que não posso conversar com mais ninguém. Sinto falta de poder agir naturalmente com você mais do que sinto falta de te ter na minha cama, e isso é algo que nunca teria imaginado. Sinto saudade da minha amiga._

_Algumas coisas mudaram desde que perdi você. Nós mandamos uma expedição para outra galáxia e Jack está mandando no SGC agora. Nós ainda estamos lutando e a Terra ainda está em perigo. Tudo muda e tudo continua igual. Seria engraçado, se não fizesse tudo parecer tão sem sentido. Você morreu, e nada mudou, não teve nenhum propósito. Gostaria que você estivesse aqui, mas você não está, e não posso fazer nada sobre isso._

_Para sempre sua,  
Sam_

_\---_

_Querida Janet,_

_Quase me casei com Pete. Estava com tanto medo de ficar sozinha depois de ter te perdido, que quase tomei uma decisão que poderia ter destruído o resto da minha vida. Viu, é por isso que preciso de você aqui. Você me mantém com os pés no chão. Você não teria me deixado fazer isso. Por deus, Janet, preciso ter você de volta._

_Com amor,  
Sam_

_\---_

_Querida Janet,_

_Vi você hoje. Não você, mas a coisa mais próxima que vou encontrar. Ela era de uma realidade alternativa, e nem sei se a Sam dela a amava porque não consegui aguentar falar com ela, não de verdade. Sei que existem realidades em que você ainda está viva, mas isso parece tão difícil de acreditar, não só porque não tenho você aqui comigo, mas porque comecei a acreditar que você é única. Entre todas essas realidades, duvido que exista uma única Janet que pudesse te substituir. Não contei isso para Cass, e não vou. É melhor assim, porque aquela mulher não era você. E ninguém pode te substituir._

_Com amor,  
Sam_

_\---_

_Querida Janet,_

_Você gostaria da nova SG-1. Ainda estou aqui, apesar de ficar tentando partir, ficar tentando me dedicar à pesquisa. Daniel e Teal’c estão aqui também, mas temos um pessoal novo. Acho que você gostaria da Vala, ela está se tornando uma boa amiga. E Cam foi quem nos uniu, então acho que você gostaria dele pelo menos por causa disso. É tão estranho que você nem conhece algumas das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Isso me faz imaginar se algum dia vou me tornar alguém que você não irá reconhecer._

_Com amor,  
Sam_

_\---_

_Querida Janet,_

_Nem sei porque ainda estou fazendo isso. Acho que só queria poder te dizer, mesmo que não possa, não mais. Vou liderar Atlantis, dá para acreditar? É uma incrível oportunidade. Gostaria que você pudesse vir comigo._

_Às vezes, dias inteiros passam sem que eu pense em você. Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim. Ainda te amo, acho que uma parte de mim sempre vai te amar._

_Com amor,  
Sam_

_\---_

_Querida Janet,_

_Faz tempo que não escrevo uma dessas, mas hoje é um dia especial. Gostaria que você estivesse aqui para ver. Hoje, poderia ter te pedido em casamento. Dá para acreditar nisso? Isso deixou muitos casais no SGC felizes, na expedição de Atlantis também. Ver todas essas pessoas celebrando me fez pensar em você. Gostaria de ter me casado com você, mas fiz o que você me disse, e segui em frente._

_Ainda te amo, sempre vou te amar, mas acho que estou pronta para seguir sem você, apesar de que quase gostaria de não estar._

_Adeus,_  
Sam  



End file.
